A Change of Heart
by SodiumFree
Summary: Katara is captured by Prince Zuko of Fire Nation and Aang plus Sokka have one week to get her back..but can in one week Prince Zuko finally understand what it means to be the Avatar..and will he fall in love in the process..KataraxZuko Updated..Review!
1. Default Chapter

Well this is my first Avatar: The Last Airbender fan fiction..

I usually write Naruto fics..becuase Naruto is just awsome..but then I started to watch Avatar and I fell for it..

I just love the characters they all have such unique personalites and I hope that I can possiably write a good story for the Avatar..

This story stars Aang, Sokka, Katara and Prince Zuko plus others..

This will be a Katara x Zuko fic because they are just so different from one another and have such interesting ways of showing there emotions...

And I think they make a cute couple...hehe

Ohh and just so you know there all like 2 years older..they made alot of stops on the way to the North Pole..

Katara : 16

Sokka : 17

Aang : 14

Prince Zuko : 18

Well enjoy..here the summary..and remember to REVEIW!

Katara is captured by Prince Zuko of Fire Nation and Aang plus Sokka have one week to get her back..but can in one week Prince Zuko finally understand what it means to be the Avatar..and will he fall in love in the process..Katara x Zuko

"blah" : Talking

_(blah) _: Thoughts

( blah ) : My little thoughts and coments

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 1**

It was a beautiful day for traveling further towards the North Pole were Aang and Katara could both catch up on their Water Bending skills. Aang was the Avatar.. the only one who had the abiltiy to master all four Elements..Water, Earth, Fire and Air which he was already capable of..He traveled with his four friends or two if you can count Momo his pet lemur and Appa the flying bison his friends( no, wait they are )..

Sokka..Aangs level headed friend was a strong willed fighter yet wasn't very good..he was also not very bright and stubborn. His sister Katara was the complete opposite..she was smart, responsible and the only one out the the three who could actually do some type of Water Bending. Then there was Aang..he was fun, outgoing but wasn't the greatest learner and listener ( but who is? ).

They were on a journey to the North Pole were Aang and Katara could improve their Water Bending skills.. Aang needed to learn these Elements if he wanted to become the Avatar and save the word from the over growing, powerful and conquering Fire Nation. But Aang had alot to learn..

The Prince of the Fire Nation..Prince Zuko and his Uncle Iroh were a big threat to Aang and friends. Prince Zuko has one mission and that's to capture Aang. Zuko is determined to do anything, as long as he capture the Avatar. He is one of the strongest fighters in all of the Fire Nation. Zuko has came up to be a very big threat to all Nations. He will stop at nothing to find Aang and destroy him..for his own sake and his nations.

If Prince Zuko can destroy the Avatar then he would be allowed to return home back to his nation and be known as a hero and not a trator to his kingdom. If only the Prince knew that if he didn't capture the Avatar more good will be done for him than if he did capture the Avatar...

* * *

"Ohh come on Aang lets stop somewhere I'm starving!" Sokka yelled to Aang from the back of Appa.

"You just ate Sokka..how can you still be hungry?" Katara asked her brother with a confused look on her face.

"Heyy..I'm a warrior and a fighter..and fighters need their food! I mean I could always eat Momo..just stop somewhere start a fire stuff him and then lightly roa-"

"Sokka..Shut Up your not gonig to eat Momo!" Aang yelled at hunger struken Sokka

"Ohh but he looks so tasty.."Sokka replied back with drool dripping down his face.

"Clean your face Sokka your driping.." said Katara

"Heyy you guys"..said Aang "Look at that village its smoking..I think there on fire..We gotta help them!"

So Aang guides Appa down to the shore were the quaint little village is burning into peices..Katara, Aang and Sokka run up to the village were the village people are throwing buckets of water at the fire..

"Katara can you do anything with the water..theres a water pipe over there can you direct it into the fire?"

"Sure Aang..I can try!"

So Katara ran up to the water pipe and sticks her hands out in front of her.. "

"Concentrate..Concentrate..!"

With a swift motion of her hands a stream of water from the pipe comes soaring out for Katara to move it against the burning buildings..and she does. Katara puts out the flames of about three buildings while Aang used his Air Bending abilties to practically blow the flames out..( like the candles on a birthday cake ). Sokka flew Appa to the ocean and had Appa fill his mouth with water and dump it onto the houses..

After the flames are put out the Village Leader thanks Aang with all the kindness in his heart he can give..

"Thank you child..or should I say thank you Avatar for helping us.."

"How did you know that I was the Avatar..?"

"Ohh Child I know alot more than anybody thinks..come we will have a feast to thank you and your friends!"

"Wait..I'm sorry but thank you for your offer..but we cannot except..if the Fire Nation just came through here they might still be around..we have to leave..NOW!" Katara told Aang.

"But..Katara..Im hungry!" replied Sokka

"Fine just get some food and we are leaving" _(who knows if the Fire Retards spotted us!)_..but Katara was quickly snapped out of thought by a voice she knew quite well..

"Well look who it is the Avatar and friends..I knew you couldn't help resist..uhh helping people!" Prince Zuko shouted at Aang.

"You..you could have hurt innocent people..you coward..hurting people to get me into a trapt is low..even for you!"

"Men get him and kill anyone who gets in your way!"

"Katara..I want you and Sokka to take the women and children into their houses and keep them safe!"

"Okay!" Sokka and Katara yelled in unison.

As the Fire Benders attacked Aang like ten at a time Zuko ran off to get what he really come here for..the Avatars true weakness..Prince Zuko knew Aang could beat his soilders because Aang had become a alot stronger..but he knew he couldn't resist his heart.

Prince Zuko uses the oppertunity to sneek away from the fight and walk into one of the houses that Katara was in keeping the women and children safe. He quickly walked up behind her..but before she could react to him and use her Water Bending skill he violently grabbed her hair and tugged her away from the villagers. He grabbed her by her wrist tightly and threatened that if she tried anything 'funny' that he would burn her arm off. They walked out of the house and Prince Zuko puts his plan to action..

"Oh.. Avatar..I think before you decide to hurt anymore of my men you should turn around and look at what I've got!"

Aang looked atKatara who washanging from Prince Zuko's grasp ( dude is like 6" 1 and has one strong body ). Her facewas contorted with pain and fear..Aang knews she could Water Bender her way out of his grasp but he must of threatened her.

"Let her go...NOW! she has nothing to do with this..Put her down!" Aang told Zuko with anger in his voice.

"Avatar I give you two choices.. 1) You give up now with you life and the girl lives...or 2) I give you a week to surrender to me or the girl under goes lots of pain..Its your choice..what will it be?"

Aang looked back at Katara then at all the villagers around him_..(hes the Avatar everybody is his responsibility..but he can't let Zuko take Katara who knows what he or his men might do too her..) _

"Aang..Aang!..Don't do it..don't give yourself up for me! People all around the world need you..Please don't give up..don't give your life away for me..!" Katara yelled at Aang waking him up from his thoughts.

"Well..Avatar I think the little lady here has decided for you..good bye Avatar..and remember one week."

As Prince Zuko grabbed Katara by the waist and practically dragged her to his ship 5 of his men held Aang down and made him watch as Zuko carried her on board..

Sokka fell to his knees..he was watching the whole thing knowing there was nothing he could do_..(I'm just not strong enough yet..as I get stronger so does Prince Zoobabwa..or whatever the hell his name is!)_

"Katara!" Aang yelled as the soliders let go of him and hurry back to their ship.

Aang and Sokka not the mention the rest of the village watched quietly as the Fire Nation leaves with Katara as their prisoner..

* * *

Well this was chapter one..Tell me what you guys/girls think in your Reveiws..Kay? thanks REVIEW! 


	2. Chapter 2

Yes, I got some Reviews..Thank you my Reviewers, you dudes Rock My Socks

I love Avatar so much..I think its a great show for kids and that everybody should watch it!

Prince Zuko is one of my favorite characters and so is Sokka he's so funny..I hope I'm doing a good job at their personalities..I don't want to make them to OC..or OC at all!

I'm sorry that my chapters are ..uh short but I stop my stories when I think its a good moment too..so sometimes the chapters are short or long.. its just how I write.

Anyway remember that the characters are all older and also have improved their skills..even the bad guys.

Well here is Chapter 2..Enjoy and REVIEW!

"blah" : Talking

_(blah) _: Thoughts

( blah ) : My little thoughts and coments

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 2**

Prince Zuko grabbed Katara by the waist and practically dragged her to his ship.. five of his men held Aang down and made him watch as Zuko carried her on board..

Sokka fell to his knees..he was watching the whole thing knowing there was nothing he could do_..(I'm just _

_not strong enough yet..as I get stronger so does Prince Zoobabwa..or whatever the hell his name is!)_

"Katara!" Aang yelled as the soilders let go of him and ran back on to their ship.

Aang and Sokka not the mention the rest of the village watch quietly as the Fire Nation left with Katara as their prisoner...

* * *

"No..Katara.." Aang whispers to himself as he falls to the ground hitting the hard dirt with his fists. 

Sokka runs up to Aang and pulls him to his feet..

"We need to go after them now! The two of us could take them I'm sure of it! I know we can"

"No, we can't Sokka..there's like a million of them and then two of us..were out numbered and out powered..they are stronger then us..stronger than me.."

"I can't believe this..WHY?..why Katara.. she never did anything to him! Aang we need to get stronger.. I need to get stronger! I have to save my sister!" Sokka yelled to Aang while grabbing hold of his wrist and pulling him towards Appa.

"Aang..Take me to Kyoshi Island..I need to see Suki.. because, because she will know how to make me stronger..so I can save my sister.."

Aang looked at Sokka and saw a tear form on the side of his left eye, but before it was able to fall from his eye and run down his red cheeks, he whiped it away. Sokka wasn't the type of guy to give up a battle escpecially when somebody he loved was stuck in the middle of it. Katara was his only family left and the person that he loved so much.

She was his younger sister and he was her older brother..he was supose to be the one who saves his sister from harm, but he failed at the one job he had, and thought he could do right..Sokka would never stop training until he was able to beat anyone who stood in his way of saving his sister..he would die for her with out even an hint of hesitation.

Aang was scared..He knew that in one week he wasn't going to get that much stronger and even if he did..he was no match for fighting Prince Zuko's army. One or two soilders is different from fifty..and fifty soilders means alot of fire. How was Aang going to be ready in one week? Could he even find Prince Zuko by then? These were the questions that clouded his mind.

"Aang.. Lets go..NOW! Sokka screamed from the back of Appa.

"Right.." replied Aang running up to Appa and jumping upon his back.

Aang takes the reins and orders Appa to fly..Sokka and Aang head for Kyoshi Island..maybe this place can solve Aangs problems.

While Aang and Sokka head to Kyoshi Island for help..Katara is carried further onto the ship of Prince Zuko...

"Let go of me!" said Katara as she tried swinging her fists all around to at least get one shot at the Prince.

"If you don't stop moving around I will burn your body until your skin hardens!" Prince Zuko replied back to her in a tone of voice that made her heart sink into her stomach.

Katara was afraid of him and what he was capable of doing to her. She did the only thing she knew she could do in order to keep herself safe from him..she listen to his orders.

Prince Zuko then opened two double doors and continued walking down a long hallway. The hallways were heavily decorated with red, gold, black and even hints of dark purple paint on the walls. The rugs were a deep shade of red and everywhere you layed your eyes there seemed to be fire. The walls had the Fire Nation's banners hanging across them and spears decorated any empty areas left.

Prince Zuko stopped walking and opened the last door on the right side of the hallway. He walked inside the room with Katara still in his arms.. and threw her onto the bed. He shut the door and walked up to the bed side.. then sat at the edge of the bed and grabs a hold of her hand. Zuko pulls her close enough to him so that he can cup her face with his rough hands.

"You are lucky I don't normally hurt women, but in your case I might make and exception.."

Katara stared at him wide eyed she didn't know what to do..how was she going to get out of this one?

* * *

Sorry for the long Update and short Chapter.. 

I promise that I will update the next chapter sooner..and it will be longer than this one..

Ahah I wanted to make you guys have to think about whats going to happen..What is the Prince's plan for our Katara? hehe Find Out Next Time On "A Change Of Hearts!"


	3. Chapter 3

WOW..can't even descride what I'm feeling right now..

I got alot of reviews and I have never recieved this many before..yay maybe I can get up too 100!

Thank you to all my Reviewers..I'm so happy my story isn't bad because I could swear that it was horriable..

I am sorry for my grammer mistakes, but I'm not perfect or a pro-writer person..and I'm sorry for the short chapters but sometimes I need to end my story off short because I like making you people have to guess what might happen hehe I am soo evil

Well here is Chapter 3 and remember to Review ALOT please... the more reviews I get the more I get into the story and the quicker I Update..hehe

Ohh read my other stories if you like Naruto..and Review those..I would like to get your thoughts on those ones as well!

Thanks a bunch..

Okay lets begin!

"blah" : Talking

_(blah) _: Thoughts

( blah ) : My little thoughts and coments

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 3**

"You are lucky I don't normally hurt women, but in your case I might make and exception.."Prince Zuko said into Katara's ear.

Katara stared at him wide eyed she didn't know what to do..how was she going to get out of this one..she couldn't use Water Bending because there was no water in sight and there was no way she could run away from him.

Prince Zuko looked into her eyes and squeezed her wrists harder until she winced in pain. He wanted her to be afraid of him because he needed to know more about the Avatar. He already knew about the Avatar's weakness of the heart but he did not know the physical weakness of the Avatar. The one person that did know was sitting right in front of him and he needed to pry it out of her before the Avatar came to rescue her in one week, but how?

"Ow..Please stop that hurts!" Katara said to Prince Zuko as nicely as she possiably could so she wouldn't be hit or caused more pain.

"This isn't even close to the pain I will personally supply you with if you don't do as I demand " Prince Zuko replied to her remark.

"What are you talking about.."do as you demand"..what do you mean!"

"Tell me everything you know about The Avatar..I want to know his weakness and you Katara are going to be the one to tell me all about it!"

Katara looked into his eyes and saw determination and anger. He would seriously hurt her if she didn't tell him what he wanted to hear, but would he kill her if she survived the "pain" he would "supply" her with?

"I won't betray Aang..He's my Best Friend and the one who will save this world from people like YOU!" Katara yelled at Prince Zuko and then spit into his face.

"Why you little wench!" Prince Zuko said as he let go of her wrists and grabbed her neck. He started slowly squeezing her neck and the more he squeezed the less air she was capable of breathing in.

Prince Zuko however noticed the tears forming in her eyes and her nails digging into his hands. He let go of her as she started to cough and then she reached up to rub her neck as to try to soothe some of the pain away. Prince Zuko looked at her and decided that now would be a good time to scare her even more so he pushed her onto the bed.

She was now laying on her back and he was on top of her ( well this is one way to make someone pee their pants ). Katara freaked and started hitting his back as hard as she could, but it seemed like instead of her hurting him she was hurting herself because her hands were becoming sore.

Zuko stopped her attacking by holding her hands down. Then he watched her start to cry and he laughed at her. He wasn't planing on sexually assulting her.. all he wanted to do was scare her enough so that she would tell him everything, but instead he made her cry... alot.

"I can do much worse to you than lay on top of you..tell me The Avatar's weakness or else I might stop being so nice.."

"I can't...I just can't...I'd rather be killed then tell you anything about Aang, so kill me.. do it!"

Prince Zuko quickly got up off of Katara and starting walking towards the door to leave the room. He was getting very angry with her and started having sudden urges to wanna burn her and do other "things" that he knew he would never want to do to somebody.

_(If only she would just tell me..I will not tolerate an attitude!) _

Prince Zuko turned around one more time to face a scared and crying Katara who was clutching her neck and trying to breath in as much air as possiable.

"Heyy wench..know this, next time I ask you about the Avatar you better have an answer.." and with that Prince Zuko left the room locking the door behind him.

Katara stared at the door until rolling over to her side with her kness against her chest. She was so frightened of him, not because of his threats but because of the lust he had in his eyes. He was so close to having his way with her and there's no doubt that he wouldn't try that again if she didn't tell him.

She now knew what he mean't when he said "he would supply her with pain". There are two types of pain.. physical pain, and then there is mental torture. He was mentally torturing her with his threats and actions. She had know idea what he would possiably do to her and that was causing her pain by just thinking about it.

Katara had only three options..1) she could go through with the "pain"..2) she could tell him about Aang or 3) she could try and plan an escape, but which option would help her and more importantly Aang?

* * *

"Sokka are we there yet!" Aang yelled to Sokka from the 'drivers seat' on Appa. 

"Umm..we should have gotten there alre- AANG..look its Kyoshi Island..WERE HERE, WERE HERE, WERE HERE!" Sokka screamed and jumped up and down like a little school girl who just saw a My Little Ponies commercial.

Aang directed Appa to land on the shores of Kyoshi Island. Sokka jumped off Appa even before he was fully on the ground and started running down the path that led into the town. Aang told Appa to get some rest and ran off in the direction Sokka went in.

When he reached the village Aang saw a heart warming sight. Sokka and Suki were embracing in a very touching hug. Aang felt like he wanted to cry because he knew that he wanted to do that with Katara, but she was gone..for now.

"Suki..please you must help us." Aang said to Suki after she was done hugging Sokka.

"Yes sure, just tell me.. why is it that you require my assistance?"

"Suki can we go somewhere quiet like maybe your house or training area?" said Sokka.

"Yes follow me."

Aang and Sokka followed Suki into a huge room, the same one that she taught Sokka the ways of the Kyoshi Warriors. She signaled to Aang and Sokka to sit down.

"Tea..Oh and by the way where is your sister Sokka?" Suki asked them.

"No thank you..and Katara is the reason why we need your help." Sokka and Aang told her.

"What happend to your sister?" Suki asked.

"She was kidnapped!..Aang told her..by Fire Benders!"

"And not just any Fire Benders..Prince Zuko..That is why we need your help Suki..because in one week Aang is going to fight Prince Zuko and so will I but well..while Aang is the Avatar and knows all these moves I feel like I can't do anything..thats why I need you to teach me how to be a great Warrior like you..So will you teach me or teach us!"

"Yes, I will teach you everything I know..in one condition!"

"Yeah..."

"I'm coming with you guys!"

* * *

Well here was Chapter 3..tell me what you dudes think! 

REVIEW IT ALOT!.. and maybe I'll Update again real soon..hehe


	4. Chapter 4

Oh..Please don't hurt me for not updating sooner! I am soo sorry forgive me.

I am very happy that this story is turning out well and that I have so many fans for it..I would never have expected that it was actually good..but then again you know my bad grammer totally destroys the whole story..yeah ( don't beat me up because of it ).

I love Prince Zuko he's a cutie in his own weird way ( hehe, just thought I'd share)

Anyway I want to say that I hope you all continue reading my stories and Reviewing because that really makes me happy..oh and thanks alot for telling me about my bad ass grammer problems! GRRR

Okay well enough with my going on and on about how I am just so happy and thankful and blah blah blah!

Haha here is Chapter 4..Enjoy and remember to review it people!

"blah" : Talking

_(blah) _: Thoughts

( blah ) : My little thoughts and coments

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 4**

"Suki will you please teach me how to be a great warrior?" Sokka asked.

"Yes, I will teach you everything I know..in one condition!" Suki told Sokka.

"Yeah..." Sokka replied.

"I'm coming with you guys!" Suki yelled in a high pitched girly voice.

Aang and Sokka stared at her with wide eyes before looking at one another to see what the other one was thinking. Sokka whisperd something to Aang and then Aang nodded his head and they both looked back at Suki who was trying very hard to figure out what they were saying.

"Alright Suki..you can come with us as long as you don't get yourself caught by the Fire Nation as well." Aang said to Suki in a very serious tone.

"Don't you worry _Mr. Avatar_ there's no way in hell that I'm going to let some Fire Bender Loser capture me!"

Sokka made a big sigh then turned back to face Aang.

"Aang its getting late we should probably get some rest.."

"Hey you guys can stay here for the night and then tomarrow I can start training you Sokka! I'll go get some beds for you guys..be right back!" Suki told Aang and Sokka then ran outside to go get them some sleeping bags and pillows.

"Sokka its been two days..can we really become strong enough to save Katara?" Aang asked Sokka.

"Aang... you can defeat those Fire Benders, but I can't.. I'm not strong like you are, I'm just a normal person that has no bending abilities or anything special..but I do know that I can become strong enough to get my sister back!" Sokka clenched his fists and told Aang between grinding teeth.

"Okay you guys.. here are two beds, some blankets and two pillows for ya..have a good nights sleep and Sokka I will come get you to start training in the morning." Suki said to the two guys and walked off back to her own house.

Aang set up his bed in a flash then laid down and went straight to sleep. Sokka on the other hand sat up refusing to close his eyes.

_(Katara ..I will become strong enough to save you..then you will really be proud to call my your older brother!)_

_

* * *

Back at Prince Zuko's Ship.. _

Katara layed on her side with her kness against her chest for what seemed like hours after Zuko had left the room. She had to get out of that room and away from the ship even if it mean't jumping over the edge of the ship and swimming until she found land. If she didn't succeed in finding land then she would rather drown in her own element then burn by the hands of those that killed her mother!

Prince Zuko wanted to know Aang's weakness, but he wouldn't be able to know anything if she drowned. Katara closed her eyes and let the tears she was holding back roll out of her eyes and down her cheeks wetting the pillows she was laying on.

"I would never just let myself die without a good fight!..what if Aang and Sokka come here to find me but I'm already gone? then they would get themselves caught for no reason..I can't just give up this quickly!" Katara yelled to herself out loud.

"Yes, it would be a horriable shame if your pathetic-excuse-for-warrior-brother and The Avatar showed up to find you dead..I can't imagine the looks on their faces if they found out they came to save your dead body from being burnt to a crisp ahaha!" Zuko laughed to himself with a big insane grin on his face.

Katara sat up straight on the bed and turned to look over her shoulder at Prince Zuko who stood by the door laughing at her.

Katara stared at him in awe, but then it hit her...

_(This insane Prince doesn't care about what he does to me..all he wants to know is Aang's weakness, but I don't even know Aang's physical weakness because he never showed one..but how can I tell the Prince this?..he'll assume I'm lieing and then he will without a_ _doubt_ _kill me!.. NO, I won't die without out a fight..if he thinks he can get answers out of me than he has another thing coming to him!)_

Katara snapped out of her thoughts to see Prince Zuko still laughing at her. He looked like he was about to collapse on the floor from laughing so hard.

Thats when Katara noticed that the door was slightly ajar and there were no guards in the hallway protecting Prince Zuko. They most likley thought that she couldn't harm him in anyway ( and they were right she can't do anything without her Water Bending )

_(This is it..) _Katara thought.. this was the break she needed to escape from this room and this ship.

Katara got off the bed and ran right towards Prince Zuko, who just got done laughing hysterically and was now trying to breathe. Katara ran square into Zuko slaming him against the wall nearest to the door.

Katara jumped over Prince Zuko's legs and grabbed hold of the door knob, but the door was shut and locked before she could open it!

"Hh-ow?...how can th-this be!" Katara said with tears filling her eyes once again.

Prince Zuko got up from his "sitting" postion on the floor and pulled the keys to the door out of his back pocket. When Katara pushed him down he had quickly pulled the door shut and it lock on its own.( damn sucks for her )

Katara ran towards him again to try and pry the keys from his hands but he was to tall and strong for her to do anything but fall to her knees and weep into her hands.

Prince Zuko stared down at her and smirked, then he bent down to her level and placed his hand on her chin lifting her face up to meet his. Katara looked into his eyes and then adverted her gaze away from his once more.

"I came to ask you one more time..what is The Avatar's weakness?" Prince Zuko said to Katara in a tone of vocie she had know idea he could even make. Prince Zuko sounded serious but kind and calm. He didn't seem violent or "lustful" like he did last time they talked.

"I honestly don't know..your highness." Katara told Prince Zuko.

Prince Zuko let go of her chin and stood up to his full hight. Katara looked all the way up at him. He made her feel very small and weak when really she wasn't all that weak. He looked down at her one more time and gave her a look that peirced her soul.

Katara shook under his stare and prayed that he would just leave and never come back, but the Prince had plans for his little prisoner.

"Get up!" Prince Zuko told Katara.

Katara stood up without hesitation and looked up at him to show him that she wasn't afraid of him even though her legs felt weak underneth her and she wanted to faint.

Prince Zuko circled around her like a vulture and looked her up and down over and over again. Katara felt like he could see right through her torn clothing and into her soul that was black with the hatred for him.

"What are you looking at...STOP LOOKING AT ME!" Katara turned to him and yelled right into his face.

"I can look at you all I want..look I'm looking at you..Ohh what now!" Zuko said to her.

Katara bit her lip to hold back laughing at him because right at the moment he actually sounded like the teenager he was, but it was all to good to be true because right after he did that he must have realized that he acted like a kid..and now he needed something to make up for it..so he hit Katara across the face making her fall to the floor.

"You are worthless and I should destroy you!" Prince Zuko told Katara.

"Then what are you waiting for!" Katara yelled back at him.

Prince Zuko clutched his belt like he was ready to rip it off and beat her with it, but instead he turned his head and stromed out of the room.

_(That stupid little girl..I should kill her right now, burn her to ashes..but for some reason my heart won't let me..why?)_

Katara got up off the floor and pulled the covers to the bed down and got into it. She grabbed a hold of one of the pillows and hugged it. Then she shut her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

YaY Chapter 4..Ohh I think this was a good one..I hope 

Well REVIEW IT and READ my other stories!

Oh and if my grammer sucks again I'll just go through the story and fix it okay..okay!


	5. Chapter 5

Oh man, 103 Reviews..It would be cool to get this much for my other stories..READ THEM IF YOU LIKE NARUTO!

Thank you all so much and I would like to take this time to thank all of those who forced themselves to read this story plus the time out to review it!

This is Chapter 5 and it's going to be based around Sokka and Suki's relationship.. its a short part on their relationship, but they do have one and we all know it!

So if you were hoping there was going to be a lot of Katara and Zuko in this one..then you were wrong lol.

I would put down all of those who Reviewed in this chapter but there's alot..so this goes out to all of you that have continued reading this story..( man im hyper..im eating carmel and chocolate..yum!)

Thank you so much it really means alot. Okay I'm done thanking and trying to make you guys get all "awww" so here is Chapter 5 (Enjoy)!

The usual..

"blah" : Talking

(blah) : Thoughts

( blah ) : My little thoughts and coments

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 5**

Katara got up off the floor and walked over to the bed admiring the silky smoothness of the sheets. She pulled the covers to the bed down, crawled into them and under the covers. Katara laid her head down on one of the fluffy pillows and tried to find the most comfortable postion possiable to lay in, but it was of no use. She was in a lot of pain from Prince Zuko "harassing" her, but in one breif moment (if she could remember right), she noticed something different about him.

He seemed more childish in that tiny moment of time, but then he changed back from that normal ( well almost normal ) teenager, back to his violent and demanding ways yet again. He had hit her across the face with a lot of force, enough to make her fly to the ground after he had "accidently" let his teenage side show.

As she tried to get the thoughts of The Prince's unkind ways out of her head she quickly changed her mind back to how childish he acted. Thinking this made her feel a bit better about the situtation she was in. She then smirked and grabbed a hold of one of the other pillows hugging it, then driffting off to a much needed sleep.

* * *

Katara awoke to some warm rays of sunlight shinning on her face from the small window in the room she spent all her time in. Katara slowly got out of bed trying not to strain her body too much. She must have broken a rib or two from when he had made her fall to the floor. Her chest hurt badly along with the rest of her bruised and battered body. 

Katara looked around the room, which she had never really done before. She would have normally just stayed on the bed not moving but since her body was stiff she figured that it would be a good idea to move around a little, even if it was just walking in circles around the small boat room she was forced to be in.

Katara walked up to the only mirror in the room and looked into it. She saw a girl in the reflection but this girl did not look familiar to her. This girl was dirty, brusied and tired along with sad and neglected.

_(This can't be me..this isn't who I am, I'm not this girl in the reflection I can't be!) _Katara screamed in her head.

_(No this is me..this is the "new" me the one that has no say in choosing her own destiny, I am a prisoner and death is what awaits me, but death won't be taking me that easily!)_. Katara turned around from the mirror because she could no longer stand to look at her own face.

Katara looked away from the mirror and came face to face with a tall door in the back of the room. She walked up to it and opended it. In the closet hung shirts, pants and practically everything else a closet has in it. Katara looked at the nice clean clothing then at her own. She desperatly needed new clothes because her clothes were torn to peices and seemed like the material was about to fall apart and onto the floor in a pile of shreads.

She quickly turned to look behind her to see if anybody had came in the room or was about too. She didn't care if she was caught wearing the clothes because she didn't think that Prince Zuko or his crew would strip it off her, but she didn't want to be caught stealing them before she was able to put them on.

Katara continued to look through the different pairs of clothing, pushing the ones that she didn't like out of the way. But then she spotted something towards the back of the closet it was long and red with a mixture of other colors. Katara practically jumped into the closet throwing the clothes out to get to the "long" thing in the back.

When Katara reached what she was looking for she gasped. She had found a beautiful dress from the Fire Nation. The dress looked not only beautiful, but expense as hell. Katara pulled it out of the closet and shut the door, then she walked over to the bed and carefully placed the dress down.

The dress was very radiant in everyway possiable. It was dark red, and orange with a splash of black. The sleeves were long on the dress and would probably cover her hands, but her shoulders would be very visable because the dress stopped under her colar-bones ( if you have seen Rurouni Kenshin think of Yumi..Shishio's girlfriend's dress.. that is what this one is like ). Another interesting part of the dress was the big ribbon that was supose to be tied around the waist. Katara had never seem anything like this dress, which made her wonder why Prince Zuko had it in his closet..

_(I wonder if he has ever worn it before.. pictures Zuko in a dress )_

Katara turned to face the front door to the room again just to make sure nobody was poking their head in, then she took of her old and tattered clothing and threw it on the floor. Katara picked up the dress and put it on. The dress formed to her curves perfectly, it wasn't tight but it wasn't too loose either it was just perfect. She walked over the the mirror and looked at herself. This time her reflection was a lot happier than before.

Just then Prince Zuko opened the door and walked in. He took one look at Katara and dropped the keys to the room on the floor. He had never seen somebody in that dress since his mother wore it for his 16th birthday and right before she died.

Prince Zuko wanted to tell Katara to take it off, but he couldn't seem speak one word. It was like something took his voice and breath away! All he could do was stare at her with big, suprised eyes and loss of speech.

_

* * *

__Back at Kyoshi Island.._

"Sokka.. SOKKA WAKE UP TIME TO TRAIN!" Suki yelled into Sokka's ear and shook him as hard as she could.

"Alright, I'm up will you please stop shaking me I think my brain is moving back and forth with every shake..oww!" Sokka said.

"Hahah..It's time to start your training so here." Suki told Sokka and handed him the Kyoshi Island Warrior Suit.

"Oh man your going to make me wear the dress again aren't you!"

"Yes I am..so come on time to go train!" Suki said and dragged Sokka out of his bed and into the warm sunlight.

They walked for about 15 minutes until they came to a clearing in the middle of a feild. Flowers and trees were all over the place along with the animals that shared their home with the people of the village. Suki walked about 10 feet away from Sokka and took out her fans preparing herself for an attack. Sokka who was still trying to get used to wearing a dress did the same thing but a lot less graceful.

Suki quickly charged Sokka without even a word of warning, but Sokka was able to block her attack. Suki jumped about 6 feet away from Sokka and threw one of her fans at Sokka then ran towards him with the other. Sokka blocked the thrown fan but wasn't able to block Suki's other one. She hit him in the stomach with it, but Sokka wasn't going down without bringing her down with him.

Sokka grabbed onto Suki's uniform and threw her over his shoulder slamming her onto her back with him landing on top of her. Suki noticed their weird postions but didn't want to say anything because she actaully liked it, and prayed that Sokka was a big enough idiot not to notice, but he did. Sokka wasn't enough of an idiot not to notice their postions (him on top, her on bottom)..but just like Suki, he too was enjoying it.

Sokka slowly leaned his face closer to hers until their noses were practically touching, then Suki leaned in a little bit further until their lips touched. Suki rapped her arms around Sokka's neck and Sokka spread his arms out on either side of her head for more balence.

"Umm..is this a new kind of training?"

Suki and Sokka quickly stopped kissing and turned to face Aang.

"I don' think that was training..but maybe for your lips! Are you going to be kissing Zuko with your ultra, super lip movements!" Aang asked Sokka laughing histarically.

Sokka and Suki looked at eachother and blushed. Sokka got off Suki and brushed himself off then asked Aang a very important question.

"How long have you been standing there?" Sokka questioned Aang.

"Long enough to know that you are one sexu-..hmmph." Sokka raced to Aang and quickly covered his mouth before he could finish his sentence.

"Do you need something Aang?" Suki asked.

"Yeah.. I'm here to tell you that I was talking to a merchant in the village and he said that he saw some Fire Nation ships heading towards Earth Kingdom!" said Aang.

Suki and Sokka looked at eachother again then back at Aang..

"We have a lot of training to do!" Sokka said to Suki.

"Yes we do so we better get started.." Suki told Sokka.

"Well I'm going to get going now..and if I come back I better see you guys actaully training!" Aang told them, then lifted off into the air.

"Okay Sokka take you postion!"

"Yes Sir..I mean Women!"

_(Don't worry Katara I will so get you back from that stupid Prince and his stupid Fire Benders!)_

* * *

Yay..Chapter 5! 

Hit me up with LOTS of Reviews..hehe Next Chapter is going to be pretty much all Katara and Zuko..and guess who is also going to come and help Katara..that earth bender dude..and maybe even Jet!

Oh im sorry for whatever bad grammer there is..so if you find anything be kind and point it out so I can fix it..I bet there are mistake but heyy, I'm only human..just don't be mean please!

Okay Enjoy and Review!


	6. Chapter 6

I am so sorry for the long wait that I made all of you suffer through..I am on my way to school so any mistakes will be fixed when I get back..

I have been so busy with school and swim team starts soon for me so time is hard to find, but I was dieing to Update this story cause I love it so much!

Anyway this is Chapter 6 (hooray) and it's going to be mainly Zuko and Katara relationship, not to mention a new character might be joining Aang, Sokka and Suki on their quest to get Katara back from Zuko..I wonder who it is?

Okay well..

The usual..

"blah" : Talking

(blah) : Thoughts

( blah ) : My little thoughts and coments

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 6**

(A/N it's been a long time so if you remember Katara found a dress that is nce Zuko's mother)

Prince Zuko opened the door and walked into his room. He took one look at Katara and dropped the keys to the room on the floor. He had never seen somebody in that dress since his mother wore it for his 16th birthday.. right before she died.

Prince Zuko wanted to tell Katara to take it off, but he couldn't seem speak one word. It was like something took his voice and breath away! All he could do was stare at her with big, suprised eyes and loss of speech. Katara locked eyes with Zuko but was to afraid to look away from him.

Prince Zuko took a step forward, reaching his hand out to touch the dress in which Katara was wearing. It really was an elegant dress with its giant ribbon and colors of dark red, orange and splash of black. Zuko had never seen a woman this beautiful..he amazed at how the dress formed to her body perfectly.

Katara flinched and pulled away from Zuko when he touched the dress she was wearing. She knew that it was probably his..( for what reason he had a dress she had know idea, nor did she want to know ). Katara stepped back so far from him that she toppled over into the closet. Prince Zuko walked up to her and grabbed a hold of her sleeve, pulling her up from out of the closet.

He tightened his grip on her sleeve then let go and grapped hold on her wrist instead..

"Why are you wearing this dress? and why were you going through _my_ closet!"

"I'm sorry but I needed new clothes..my original ones are in rags..I can't wear those anymore, especially with you throwing me around like you do!" Katara yelled at Prince Zuko, but quickly covered her mouth with her hand for talking back to him.

Prince Zuko knew exactly what she meant, and she was right he did throw her around..a lot..and her clothes _were_ falling a part.

"I understand.."Prince Zuko told her and gently but slowly let go of her wrist.

Katara looked up at him in shock_..(Did he just agree with me..no he didn't, did he?)_

"You probably would like to know why I keep a dress in my closet wouldn't you?" Zuko asked her.

Katara looked out the small window that was in the room imagining the many reason's why the Prince of Fire Nation would have a dress in his closet..

_Katara's Imagination ..._

_Reason's why Prince Zuko has a dress this nice hanging in his closet.._

_Could it be because he is secretly a woman underneath all that armor.._

_Maybe he is a drag queen in his spare time.._

_He could possiably have Dissociative identity disorder (multiple personality disorder) and his other personality is a girl!_

_Oh what if this dress belongs to the woman that he loved and she had either died or ran away from him..I'm going to go with ran away from.. since he has a tendancy to beat people!_

**"KATARA!"** Prince Zuke yelled, making her lose all train of thought.

"Yes..?" she replied.

"I asked if you would like to know why I have a dress?"

"Oh right..yes I would like to know please?"

"Alright than I will tell you.."

_History Behind The Dress.._

"When I turned 16 years old my mother wore that dress to the celebration. She had looked so beautiful that she took everybody in the rooms breath away. But my mother was very sick with an uncontrolable cough.

Sometimes she would cough all night and all day..blood would pour out of her mouth because of it. We eventually got her to see a doctor but he had know idea how to cure it. My mother died on the night of my 16th birthday..The diesease killed her..I will never forget that night it will always be carved into my memory. That dress you wear belonged to my mother that is why I keep it in my closet..as a reminder of her."

"I..I'm so sorry I didn't know. I'll take the dress off if you would like me too, I really don't mind.." Katara told him.

"No! cause well..it looks nice on you and I'm happy to see somebody wearing it again.." Said Zuko.

Katara had never seen this side of him before. Zuko actually looked upset, yet happy all because she was wearing his mother's dress. Katara wanted so much to reach out to him and tell him it was going to be okay,but she knew that if she did that he would reject her and maybe even hurt her for showing simpathy towards him. But Katara knew how it felt to lose somebody she loved.

"I know how it feels to lose somebody that I loved so much..my mother is dead too, but she was killed by Fire Nation.." Katara said to Zuko.

Prince Zuko looked up at her and noticed that she was crying. _(It must feel terriable to know that your mother was killed by the same Nation that is keeping you prisoner..I am so sorry) _Zuko thought. He too wanted to reach out and tell her he was sorry and that if he could stop his father he would, but he was kidding himself.. there was know way she would believe him, not after all the cruel things he had done to her.

Zuko wanted to make it up to her some how, but didn't know how to show her he was sorry without making it look like he had any kind of feelings towards her ( even though he does and we all know it! ). Just then a light bulb went off in Zuko's mind..He remembered finding a small book tucked away in a bag that she was carring with her at the time when she was impriosoned by him. _(She must like to read)_ thought Zuko_ (I _

_know how I can apologize to her without acually saying anything!)._

"Come..follow me I want to show you something." Zuko said to her as he turned around and walked out of the room. "Come on..Hurry up!"he said again.

Katara quickly jogged out of the room and followed him to the place he wanted to show her. When they finally stopped jogging, Katara realized that she was on a side of the boat she had never seen before. this side of the boat was less decorative, yet more cozy to be in.

"Here.. open those doors." Prince Zuko said to her while pointing at huge double doors made of the finest Pine Wood around.

Katara looked at him again unsure of wheather she should open it or not, but he didn't look like he was trying to trick her. Katara grabbed a hold of the door handle and pulled one of the doors opended to reveil a huge library full of thousands of books! ( I know a little Beauty and the Beast in here ) The walls where lined with books all the way to the top. The library even had another floor on the top full of more books!

Katara tunred to Zuko and in delight hugged him very quickly before running into the room. She ran into the middle of the gigantic room twirling and spinning in circles. Zuko watched her do this until he realized he was smiling. For the first time in years since his mother died he actaully smiled. Zuko wipped the smile of his face and cleared his throat.

Katara heard him do that and turned around to look at him.

"You can stay in here until I say otherwise..I'm locking the doors so don't try to get out and don't go thinking that I'm doing this to be nice to you, I'm only doing this to get your filthy Water Bending ass out of my room!" and with that Prince Zuko shut the door on Katara's face.

Katara didn't care though because in a first time for days she felt free to roam around. Katara ran up to the first huge bookshelf and pulled a book out, then she sat down on the gigantic couch and began to read the book titled Beast. ( A/N is a real book..I love it! )

* * *

Sokka, Suki and Aang packed up to get ready to leave Kyoshi Island and head straight towards Fire Nation, but Aang how somewhere to stop before they hit Fire Nation. Aang only knew how to control two elements (Water and Air), but he still needed to master Earth and Fire if he was going to get Katara back, beat Prince Zuko and stop the Fire Nation Lord before he destroys himself and everything around him. 

Aang needed to talk with Haru an Earth Bender boy who war around the same age as Sokka, but had a bit more skill. Haru was an excellent Earth Bender and would be able to teach Aang, the only problem was that in order to get to the Earth Kingdom they would have to pass through the same woods were Jet and his insane gang made their home.

Jet was one person Aang didn't want to see, but Jet was a born leader and warrior..he also had a strong grudge against Fire Nation..but he also hated Aang. What's an Avatar to do?

* * *

YaY..Chapter 6 

Finally took me long enough...any mistakes in grammer i'll correct..blah blah blah

Well REVIEW IT PLEASE!

I'm craving reviews..hehe

Oh and in next chapter Aang, Sokka and Suki meet up with..dun dun dun JET! hooray

Stay Tuned...


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for the long wait.

Okay well..

The usual..

"blah" : Talking

_blah_ : Thoughts

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 7**

_Jet was one person Aang didn't want to see, but Jet was a born leader and warrior, he also had a strong grudge against Fire Nation. The only problem was that he hated Aang. What's an Avatar to do?_

"So where are we going exactly?" Suki asked Sokka as she dropped her bag on the ground taking out a canteen of water.

"Hello...haven't you paid attention to anything Aang has been talking about?" Sokka snapped back at her.

"I'm going to take that as a...you have no idea either?" she replied back to Sokka giving him a look that let him know he was an idiot.

"Hmmph...you think your so smart!"

"Yeah I do, because I know I am."

"Yeah well I-i can eat...A LOT!"

"...now thats talent."

"Will you guys please give it a rest already!" Aang said to the two of them rubbing his face and trying to focus.

"...Aang please enlighten us again of why we are in the middle of a forest when the Earth Bender's Village is not?" said Suki.

"We are going to get more help." replied Aang.

"Do you really think he's gonig to help us after the "incident"?" Sokka asked him.

"...Whose not gonig to help you?" asked Suki.

"I dont know Sokka the only to find out is to ask I guess." said Aang.

"Ask who?" Suki said starting to raise her voice in frustration.

"But what if he says "NO" and then tries to kill us..?" Sokka asked Aang looking worried.

"WHOSE GOING TO KILL US!" yelled Suki grabbing onto Sokka's shirt and shaking him back and forth.

"I AM!"

Suki stopped shaking Sokka and Aang pointed up into the trees. Suki look up to where Aang was pointing and noticed a tall boy with choppy brown hair and piece of grass in his mouth glaring down at them.

"...Jet" Sokka said glaring back at him.

Jet jumped down from the tree as graceful as a cat and landed on both his feet perfectly. He walked right up to Aang and spit his long grass weed at his face. Aang quickly wiped it off and they began to have an eye staring contest.

"What brings you back to my neck of the woods?"

"...I - we need your help. Please I wouldn't be asking you if I didn't seriously need it." said Aang.

"Why should I help you and your little friends hmm? After what you guys did to me and that girl...Katara where is she I would like to give her a peice of my mind." Jet said looking past Aang to where Suki and Sokka are standing.

Aang cringed at the mention of Katara. All the thoughts and memories of what happend to her or what could be happening to her flooded into his mind making is whole being go numb.

"...She was t-taken by the Fire Nation..." Aang struggled to tell Jet as his voice choked up.

Jet looked at him and felt sorrow for about a miliasecond.

"..I don't see any reason to help you or your little friends. The only reason why I would go along with you would be to get with her." Jet told Aang nodding his head in Suki's direction. She looked at him and for some ungodly reason started blushing.

"..But I noticed by the way Sock-a is glaring daggers at me that I reckon' she's his girl. Othwise I dont see saving your girlfriend as something I feel like doing." Jet said to Aang and turned on his heels.

"WAIT! There is something in it for you. You want to destroy the Fire Nation...here's your chance. You don't have to be on my team but you don't have to be my enemy. All I need is your strength and hate for the Fire Nation. It burns through your vains and this might be the only way that you will ever be able to get close enough to destroy them."

Jet stopped walking and turned back to face Aang.

"If I do become your partner or whatever you call it you have to promise not to stand in my way. Let me lead my gang and you lead yours. I'll go to the Fire Nation with you. I'll fight along side you, but I will not be fighting for you. You and I are still enimies and I am still hatin' you." and with that Jet turns around in all his pride and glory and walks away from Aang with all the anger in the world.

Aang sighs a heavy sigh and wipes sweat off his brow.

"Man that guy really has a lot of nerve! right Aang?" Sokka said to Aang but noticed he was staring at Aangs retreating back.

"Hey! Aang where you going?" Sokka yelled at him but he did not answer.

"Sokka, I think...I think Aang needs to be alone. He needs to find peace within himself." Suki told Sokka wrapping her arms around his shoulders and giving him a reassuring hug.

"He thinks he's the only one taking Katara's capture hard. He may love her but he doesn't know what it feels like to lose a sister. Someone I grew up with and laughed with and cried with. He has know idea." Sokka told Suki gently pushing her off of him and walking towards the opisite direction Aang was walking.

Suki drops her shoulders in defeat and sets up her sleeping bag.

"This is going to be a long and painful adventure."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Okay I finally updated. I know its short but I'm just preparing for whats going to happen next.

Review. Thanks.


	8. Update

This is not an update. I know it has been years since I've updated or written, and I'm sorry for that. I thank all my fans that graciously reviewed my stories and boosted my confidence level, but even though these stories aren't going to be continued I do have some good news.

I have another account with a brand new story that you can check out… here's the link ---

.net/~OverdoseWarning ( if it doesn't work you can find the same link on my profile page)

So I hope you all aren't too mad to read my new story and review. At least I'm still writingggg!

~SodiumFree


End file.
